The unusual cases
by superwhogleek
Summary: The Five 0 Team have a case they can't explain. They meet a couple of people who can help but do they trust them? (OC - Eva Williams) (OC/Steve)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**(I've been thinking about this crossover for a while. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please give me some feedback. If you enjoy it please follow and favorite the story. In the eyes of my OC)**

I woke up, had my morning shower got dressed into my black leggings and my black vest top and put my mascara, eye liner and my red lipstick on. I had my breakfast and waited for my brother to drop my niece off to school before coming to get me so we could go to work. I put on my boots and grabbed my leather jacket befor leaving my house and I got in the car.

"Hey Danno" I said putting my seat belt on.

"You ready to go?" He smiled.

"You bet" I smiled back before he started driving to work.

Danno pulled up outside Five 0 dropping me off before going to find a parking space.

"I'll see you in there" I smiled getting out the car shutting the door.

I walked into the building and up to the room where I was needed. I walked through the doors seeing Kono, Chin and Steve stood around talking. All three of them turned around and looked at me as I walked over to them.

"Steve. You are one lucky man." Chin smirked at him.

"You don't have to tell me again" He smirked back.

"Eva William looking flawless again" Kono said as I hugged her.

"Talk about yourself Kono" I smiled.

"May I just say how amazing you look" Steve walked over to me.

"You may" I smirked kissing him.

"Do I have to walk in every time to see you and my sister kissing?" Danno moaned.

"He can't help himself" Chin joked around.

"Great. Can we please just get on with a case?" Danno moaned even more.

"Sure. Just for you." Steve said sarcastically.

"Thank you" Danno said.

"Our victim was stabbed multiple times by you won't believe it... his mom." Kono explained.

"Then why isn't it just a closed case?" Danno asked.

"Because when his mom apparently killed him we have her on security cameras in the local shop. She couldn't be in two places at once." I explained more.

"This isn't the case where the killer has been in two places at the same time. We've found a lot more like them." Chin told Danno.

We looked at all the other cases before splitting up to go check out the other cases. I went with Kono to one of the families that the same thing had happened to. As I went to knock the door two guys walked out.

"Who are you?" I asked them.

"FBI. I'm Agent Smith and my partner Agent Banner. And you two are?" The really tall one asked.

"Five 0" I answered.

"What are the FBI doing here?" Kono asked.

"There's been a murder where the murderer has been in two places at the same time" The other one answered.

"That's our case. We have the mother in lock up until we figure out what's going on." I said.

"Well would you mind if we asked her a couple of questions?" The tall one spoke again.

"Sure. One of us will have to be in the room with you. I'm sure you understand, Agents" I told them.

"We understand" The other one spoke again.

We got back into the car and drove back to the Five 0 headquarters with the other two following behind in a 67 Chevy Impala. I walked them up to the building and Chin volunteered to go into the interview room with them.

"Do you trust them?" Kono asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe we should do a background check on them just to be sure" I told Kono before Danno and Steve walked through the doors.

"All I'm saying is I don't want to keep walking in and seeing you all over my sister. It's disgusting" Danno finished the conversation seeing me and Kono back.

"I didn't think you'd be back so quick. Where's Chin?" Steve asked us.

"Well. We ran into two FBI agents who have apparently been put on the same case as us. Chin's in with them now while they interview the mother" Kono answered.

"Actually. They're not FBI agents" I spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Danno asked.

"They didn't come up when I checked their names. There is no Agent Smith or Banner." I said before we all rushed to the interview room.

"Sorry to bother you Agents but we need to talk to you urgently" Kono walked in to the interview room. The two apparent agents walked out with Chin walking out behind them.

"What is it?" The shorter one asked.

"Who are you? and don't say you're Agents because we know you're not" I asked.

"You can call our boss if you want. He'll tell you otherwise" he spoke again.

"You either tell us the truth or we can get it out of you the harder way" Steve said.

"Okay. Here's the truth. This may sound insane but my name's Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We hunt monsters" Sam said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"You hunt monsters...?" Danno spoke up.

"Yes and if you don't mind we'd like to get back to our case and kill this thing" Dean said walking out.

"Look we're sorry this. We're just trying to do our job. If you need us just call me on this number." Sam said giving us his number before starting to follow Dean.

"Aren't we going to arrest them?" Danno asked.

"Not yet. Lets see what they do first." I said.

We went back to looking through the case files and CCTV's to see if we could work out what was going on.

"Hey guys. Look at this" Kono shouted over to us.

We watched it one of the CCTV tapes as Kono paused it. At first we didn't know what we we're supposed to be looking at but then we saw the eyes. They looked like lasers. We checked every tape and all the eyes were the same apart from the ones away from the house.

"What the hell?" I blurted out.

"I was thinking the same thing." Kono said.

"Lets go get those Winchesters." I said grabbing my leather Jacket and walking out. I typed the number into my phone and called Sam.

"Hello?" I heard Sam say on the phone putting him on loud-speaker.

"Sam Winchester. This is Eva from Five 0. We need your help." I said.

"We're at the bar down the street." He said.

"We'll meet you there." I said hanging up.

We all grabbed our stuff and walked down to the bar. I walked in first but didn't see the Winchesters anywhere.

"Did they lie to us?" Chin said breaking the silence.

"They wouldn't do that. Would they?" I answered him.

"They're there" Kono pointed them sat on a table at the back in the dark.

As we started walking up I noticed they weren't alone. There was a middle-aged man with dark hair and he was wearing a beige trench coat.

"Well if it isn't the Five 0" Dean said sarcastically.

"I'd watch your tone. We could still arrest you for impersonating FBI officers" Steve glared at him.

"We're sorry about that. It was the only way to get information" Sam apologised.

"Eva had already forgave you" the dark-haired man said.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" I asked him.

"No you don't but I know who you are. I'm Castiel. I'm an angel" He answered.

"I'm sorry did you just say you're an angel?" Danno asked.

"Yes. I took a human vessel so you could see me when I helped Sam and Dean" He said.

"Cas. Could we get back to the case. You said you needed our help?" Sam said.

"Yeah. We looked at the CCTV from outside the victims houses and well we don't know how to explain these" I showed him the pictures of the flare on the CCTV.

"That makes sense now. You're dealing with a shapeshifter" Dean said.

"Whats a shapeshifter?" Kono asked.

"A shapeshifter can take any form of human or movie character. Which explains why the murder was in two places at the same time" Sam explained.

"How do we know you're not a shapeshifter now?" I asked.

"Silver. You shoot them with a silver bullet in the heart it will kill them." They said cutting their arm with a silver knife.

"You actually believe them?" Danno asked.

"No I'm just taking anything I can at the moment" I said.

"Yes she does but she won't admit it to you" Castiel said.

"I don't know who you are so stop answering for me" I raised my voice at him.

"Sorry" He said.

"Your turn" Dean said handing the knife over.

"Our turn for what?" Steve asked taking the knife.

"We need to know you're not the shifter" Sam explained for Dean.

Steve cut himself, then Chin, then Kono, then Danno even though he protested and finally me.

"Good now we've got that sorted we can go find the shifter and kill him" Dean said putting the knife in his pocket and walking out.

"How are you going to find this shapeshifter?" Danno asked still not believing in it.

"That's a good question. I know it's a lot to ask but could we possibly look through all the case files and question the witnesses" Sam asked.

"Under our supervision you can if anyone asks you are on a course and you've asked to see how we work" Chin said.

We all walked out and found Dean in the Impala. Sam, Castiel and Chin went in the Impala so Chin could direct them and get them into the building since it was his idea. When the rest of us got there The Winchesters, Castiel and Chin had already got the files up and were looking through them for any clues.

"Found anything?" I asked when we walked through the doors.

"They havent found anything yet but they said they were close" Chin said.

"Chin. You want to explain why we have more cousins?" Kono asked laughing.

"I thought it might sound a bit more believable if they were our cousins on a course and that's why we're helping them" Chin laughed alongside Kono.

"What are we looking for?" I said walking up to the Winchesters.

"Honestly. We have no ideas. We'll know when we see it" Sam said.

"What do you want us to start looking at?" Steve said behind me.

"If you want to be helpful you could start putting these silver bullets in your gun" Dean said throwing the box of bullets to Steve.

"We'll get started" Steve said walking into his office as I followed.

"Please tell me you don't believe them?" Danno asked us all.

"It's crazy I know but I honestly think they're being honest. It's the look in their eyes." I said to him.

"It's a lot more than crazy but I actually agree with Eva and Danno, I think you're the only one who doesn't." Chin said.

"So I'm guessing you all believe that guys an angel aswell" Danno said.

"I do. He knew my name and he knew my true answers plus the fact the way he is looks like he hasn't been here for long" I explained.

"Hey guys. We found something" Sam shouted and we all walked out.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"Well we've found this photo of the latest crime scene. You might not notice anything but if you zoom in to the reflection on the picture frame the shapeshifter looks a lot like our friend Steve here. Obviously he knew you were onto him found our lovely little couple and now he looks like Steve and he's going to come after Eva" Dean explained.

"How do you know that's the shapeshifter?" I asked worried.

"The flare on the picture. It's not obvious but it is there. Don't worry though it's not the Steve that's here because he hasn't left your side since the bar and we saw him cut himself with the silver knife" Sam explained.

"So whats the plan?" Danno asked.

"We don't have one yet" Sam said.

"Yes we do. I leave all my weapons here and I go to my house and I act normal and that I know nothing. Then the shapeshifter will come to me and then you guys can be there ready to kill it" I said.

"No. You are not doing that. You could get hurt. What if it goes wrong? I'm not loosing you" Steve said worrying.

"You won't lose me. I promise. But I need to do this it's the only way we're going to find it and kill it then it will be a case that we just couldn't close and soon enough everyone will forget about it" I said putting my gun on the side and grabbing my stuff and got a lift off the Winchesters to my house.

"Good luck. We will be here the whole time and we won't let anything happen to you" Sam said.

"I sure hope so. Castiel... I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier and thank you Sam and Dean for everything else. And if anything goes wrong tell everyone that I said bye" I said getting out the car.

"Nothings going to happen to you" Sam said as Dean started to drive off so he didn't cause suspicion to the shapeshifter.

I walked into my house and put all my stuff away and walked into my bedroom when I heard someone downstairs. I slowly walked down the stairs when I saw Steve stood by my front door.

"Steve. What are you doing here?" I asked not sure if it was actually sure.

"I thought that I'd spend the night with you" He said.

"Oh right. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked.

"Sure. You know my favourite drink" He smirked as he went and sat down.

I walked to the kitchen and walked to the fridge when something hit me over the back of the head and knocked me out. When I woke up I was tied up.

"Wh...wh... what are you doing?" I asked.

"You know I hate you. I'm only with you because of your love for me and that really boosts my ego and let's be blunt everyone looks up to me because of you. Think how much more they're going to look up to me when I play the my girlfriends dead card" He said getting a knife out the kitchen draw.

"Steve... You don't mean that" I said tears falling down my face.

"I do. You give me such a headache. You're like a school girl around me. Constantly hugging me and kissing me and it's annoying. If anything I've plotted how to do kill you since we started dating. Now it's finally happening I'm going to make it last so you will be in as much pain as I was in dating you" He smirked cutting down my face.

I winced in pain as he stared cutting my wrists and then he put the knife to my neck. All I could do was hope and pray that someone would come and save me. As I closed my eyes ready for my fate the door was kicked open and there was shots. I opened my eyes and saw the shapeshifter on the floor.

"Eva!" Danno shouted running over to me getting everyone to put pressure on my wounds.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Steve yelled holding my hand with tears streaming down his face at the state I was in.

Before I knew it Castiel was right next to me and he put his fingers on my head and I was healed up. There was no cuts anywhere.

"I heard your prayer and knew they needed to get to you then" Castiel said.

Sam and Dean cut all the rope off me and helped me up off the chair to the Impala.

"Thank you" I whispered to the Winchesters and Castiel as the rest of Five 0 cleaned up all the mess.

I looked at my house and they all walked out with the body in a bag and put it in one of the cars. I stayed sat in the car as Steve walked over.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I promise. Cas healed me up pretty good. Steve?" I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you hate me or ever regret being together?" I asked as what the shapeshifter said kept replaying in my head.

"I could never hate you and you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Don't you ever think anything different" He said hugging me.

We went to the middle of a forest and burned the shapeshifters body so no one knew anything about him looking like Steve.

"You still have my number right?" Sam asked me as we watched the body burning.

"Yeah it's in my purse" I said.

"Well if you see anything you can't explain call us" He said.

"We'll be around for a little while longer Cas really wanted to. Don't even think twice you need us you call us. Also I am really sorry about we all had to meet. Next time we wont have to be FBI agents." Dean smirked.

"Or you can always pray to me and I will drag them to you" Cas smiled.

"Hey Cas... do you mind me asking how you knew all that about me?" I asked.

"Next time" Cas laughed before walking off with the Winchesters.

We watched them drive off in the Impala and went back to the Five 0 headquarters.

"Eva. You're staying with me and Grace for a while." Danno said.

"I'm not complaining" I smiled.

"You know guys... I think I believe them now..." Danno said making us all laugh.


End file.
